Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Episodes
This is the episodes list of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Beginning Arc 1-12 (始まりアーク Hajimari Āku). G☆PC1: The chained woman's heart! The power of Cure Andromeda! (鎖状の乙女の心！キュア アンドロメダの電源！Kusarijō no otome no kokoro! Kyua Andoromeda no dengen!) G☆PC2: Kokoa's kidnapping! Desperate Moka! (心愛の誘拐！萌香の必死！Kokoa no yūkai! Moka no hisshi!) G☆PC3: The sacred sword! The rise of Cure Pegasus! (聖なる剣！キュア ペガサスの上昇！Seinaru ken! Kyua Pegasasu no jōshō!) G☆PC4: Dances with the diamond swan! Cure Cygnus is released! (ダイヤモンド白鳥との踊り！キュア シグナスが解放される！Daiyamondo hakuchō to no odori! Kyua Shigunasu ga kaihōsareru!) G☆PC5: Rosette's wish, the visit to the hospital. (ロゼットの願い、病院への訪問。Rosetto no negai, byōin e no hōmon.) G☆PC6: The new friends! DokiDoki Precures are coming! (新しい友達！ドキドキ！プリキュアが来ている！Atarashī tomodachi! Dokidoki! Purikyua ga kite iru!) G☆PC7: Leviathan’s returns! The ultimate form of the Water Dragon Queen! (レヴィアタンの戻り！水竜の女王の究極の形！Reviatan no modori! Suirō no joō no kyūkyoku no katachi!) G☆PC8: Jörmungandr’s rebirth! The true nature of the Earth Dragon Queen! (ヨルムンガンドの復活！地竜女王の本質！Yorumungando no fukkatsu! Chiryū joō no honshitsu!) G☆PC9: Bahamut’s revenge! The real appearance of the Fire Dragon Queen! (バハムートの復讐！火竜の女王の本当の登場！Bahamūto no fukushū! Hiryū no joō no hontō no tōjō!) G☆PC10: The battle of fire and ice! The ruthless Cure Phoenix! (火と氷の戦い！冷酷なのキュア フェニックス！Hi to kōri no tatakai! Reikokuna no Kyua Fenikkusu!) G☆PC11: The birth of the Black Phoenix! Meg’s past is revealed! (ブラックフェニックスの誕生！メグの過去が明らかにされている！Burakku fenikkusu no tanjō! Megu no kako ga akiraka ni sa rete iru!) G☆PC12: Phoenix’s tears! Rosetta’s kindness! (フェニックスの涙！ロゼッタの優しさ！Fenikkusu no namida! Rozetta no yasashi-sa!) Becoming Partners Arc (円弧パートナーなってきてアーク Pātonā natte kite Āku) 13-22. G☆PC13: The masked Scarlet Dragon! Cure Draco is here! (マスクされた紅龍！キュア ドラコはここにある！Masuku sa reta kuryū! Kyua Dorako wa koko ni aru!) G☆PC14: Friendship against loneliness, Alice and Meg! (友情抗し孤独！ありすとメグ! Yūjō kōshi kodoku, Arisu to Megu!) G☆PC15: A distant relationship, Makoto and Esther! (離れた関係！真琴とエステル! Hanareta kankei, Makoto to Esuteru!) G☆PC16: Our dreams can come true, Rikka and Rosette! (夢が叶う！六花とロゼット! Yumegakanau, Rikka to Rosetto!) G☆PC17: The worst test to overcome, Mana and Moka! (最悪のテストを克服！マナと萌香! Saiaku no tesuto o kokufuku! Mana to Moka) G☆PC18: Broken mask! The true face of Cure Draco was revealed!? (壊れたマスク！キュア ドラコの真の顔は明らかにされた！？Kowareta masuku! Kyua Dorako no shin no kao wa akiraka ni sa reta!?) G☆PC19: The loss of the dragon eyes! Draco became blind!? (竜目の損失！ドラコは盲目になりました！？Ryū-me no sonshitsu! Dorako wa mōmoku ni narimashita!?) G☆PC20: The dark truth! The scarlet dragon is become black!? (暗い真実! 紅龍が黒いですか? Kurai shinjitsu! Kuryū ga kuroidesu ka?) G☆PC21: Juliet’s tragic past! Can You Face Your True Feelings? (ジュリエットの悲劇過去！本当の気持ちと向き合えますか？Jurietto no higeki kako! Hontō no Kimochi to Mukiaemasu ka?) G☆PC22: The beginning of a new friendship, Aguri and Juliet! (新しい友情の始まり！亜久里とジュリエット! Atarashī yūjō no hajimari, Aguri to Jurietto!) Oogai Precure Tournament Arc (大貝町プリキュア トーナメントアークŌgai Purikyua Tōnamento Āku) 23-32. G☆PC23: The secret of the Twelve Zodiac PreClothes! The origin of the 88 constellations! (十二 ゾディアック プリクロスの秘密！ 八十八の星座の起源! Jū ni Zodiakku Purikurosu no himitsu! Yasohachi no seiza no kigen!) G☆PC24: The dragon and the phoenix! Ace and Draco VS Ankaa Phoenix and Rosetta! (龍と鳳凰! エースとドラコ VSアンカー フェニックスとロゼッタRyū to Hōō! Ēsu to Dorako tai Ankā Fenikkusu to Rozetta) G☆PC25: The second fight to the death! Pegasus and Sword VS Andromeda and Heart! (死への二番目の戦い！ペガサスとソードVSアンドロメダとハート！Shi e no ni-banme no tatakai! Pegasasu to Sōdo tai Andoromeda to Hāto!) G☆PC26: The heavy fighting! Homam Pegasus and Mirach Andromeda! (激しい戦闘！ホマム ペガサスとミラク アンドロメダ! Hageshī sentō! Homamu Pegasasu to Miraku Andoromeda!) G☆PC27: The swan and the swallow! Cygnus and Diamond VS Ace and Eltanin Draco! (白鳥とツバメ！シグナスとダイヤモンドVSエースとエルタニン ドラコ! Hakuchō to Tsubame! Shigunasu to Daiyamondo tai Ēsu to Erutanin Dorako) G☆PC28: The battle in the ice arena! The icy power of Deneb Cygnus! (氷競技場での戦い！デネブ シグナスの氷力！Kōri kyōgi-ba de notatakai! Denebu Shigunasu no kōri-ryoku!) G☆PC29: Heart’s love and Diamond’s friendship! The star of fate! (ハートの愛とダイヤモンドの友情！運命の星！Hāto no ai to Daiyamondo no yūjō! Unmei no hoshi!) G☆PC30: Regina against the three Dragon Queens! Leviathan, Bahamut, and Jörmungandr! (レジーナ抗し三竜の女王！レヴィアタン, バハムート, とヨルムンガンド! Rejīna kōshi san ryū no joō! Reviatan, Bahamūto, to Yorumungando!) G☆PC31: The last fight interrupted! The return of the Dragon Queens! (最後の戦いが中断！竜の女王の返還！Saigonotatakai ga chūdan! Ryū no joō no henkan!) G☆PC32: The bitter victory! Rikka’s cruel decision. (苦い勝利！六花の残酷な決断。Nigai shōri! Rikka no zankokuna ketsudan.) PreClothes' True Nature Arc (プリクロス真の性質アーク Purikurosu Shin no Seishitsu Āku) 33-42. G☆PC33: The dark side of the PreClothes! The true despair is real?! (プリクロスの暗黒面！真の絶望は本物ですか？！Purikurosu no ankokudzura! Shin no zetsubō wa honmonodesu ka?!) G☆PC34: This Just Can't Be Right! Cure Corvus is Joshua?! (こんなの絶対おかしいよ！キュア コルヴスが、ヨシュアですか？！Kon'na no zettai okashī yo! Kyua Koruvusu ga, Yoshua desu ka?!) G☆PC35: Much to Rosette's despair! The awakening of the black swan!? (ロゼットの絶望に多く！黒鳥の目覚め!? Rosetto no zetsubō ni ōku! Kurotori no mezame!?) G☆PC36: The violent battle! Cure Lupus goes to the rescue! (暴力的な戦い! キュアループスは救助に行く! Bōryoku-tekina tatakai! Kyua Rūpusu wa kyūjo ni iku!) G☆PC37: That's a lie? Kokoa is truly dead!? And Hades is my father?! (嘘でしょ? 心愛は、死んだ?! とハデスは父親ですか!? Usodesho? Kokoa wa, shinda?! To Hadesu wa chichioyadesu ka?!) G☆PC38: Moka’s sadness! The chained woman is crying! (萌香の悲しみ！鎖状の乙女が泣いています！Moka no kanashimi! Kusarijō no otome ga naite imasu!) G☆PC39: Esther’s true darkness! Become a Black Pegasus despite the risks! (エステルの真の闇！危険にもかかわらず、黒いペガサスになろう！Esuteru no shin no yami! Kiken nimokakawarazu, kuroi pegasasu ni narou!) G☆PC40: The water dance! The real force of Cure Aquarius! (水の踊り！キュア アクエリアスの実力！Mizu no odori! Kyua Akueriasu no jitsuryoku!) G☆PC41: The beautiful maiden and the golden lion! Cure Leo and Cure Virgo! (きれい乙女と金色の獅子！キュア レオと キュア ビルゴ！Kirei otome to kin'iro no shishi! Kyua Reo to Kyua Birugo!) G☆PC42: The attack on the raging bull! Cure Taurus is coming! (レイジング·ブルの攻撃！キュア トーラスが来ている！Reijingu·buru no kōgeki! Kyua Tōrasu ga kite iru!) Hades Sanctuary Arc (ハデスの聖域アーク Hadesu no Seiiki Āku) 43-50. G☆PC43: On the way to Hades Sanctuary! For the future of the world! (ハデスの聖域への道上に！世界の未来のために！Hadesu no Seiiki e no michi-jō ni! Sekai no mirainotameni!) G☆PC44: The forbidden powers! The sacrifices are necessary?! (禁断の力！犠牲が必要なのでしょうか?! Kindan no chikara! Gisei ga hitsuyōna nodeshou ka?!) G☆PC45: The flight of Draco! Soaring Sky Dragon! (ドラコの飛行！ソアリング スカイ ドラゴン！Dorako no hikō! Soaringu Sukai Doragon!) G☆PC46: The forbidden technique of Cygnus! Absolute Zero Force! (シグナスの禁断芸術！アブソリュート ゼロ フォース! Shigunasu no kindan geijutsu! Abusoryūto Zero Fōsu!) G☆PC47: The sacred sword of Pegasus! Shining Excaliburn! (ペガサスの神聖の剣！シャイニング エクスカリバーン！Pegasasu no shinsei no ken! Shainingu Ekusukaribān!) G☆PC48: Phoenix’s death! Starlight Explosion! (フェニックスの死！スターライト エクスプロージョン! Fenikkusu no shi! Sutāraito Ekusupurōjon!) G☆PC49: Andromeda’s ultimate sacrifice!? Four Hearts Sword! (アンドロメダの究極の犠牲!? フォー ハーツ ソード! Andoromeda no kyūkyoku no gisei!? Fō Hātsu Sōdo!) G☆PC50: A new era! Towards a New Beginning! (新時代！新たな始まりに向けて！Shin jidai! Aratana hajimari ni mukete!)